


Of Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts

by oortaku



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Epistolary, Established Relationship, M/M, kinda pretend enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oortaku/pseuds/oortaku
Summary: Famous actor Flynn Scifo is rumored having a relationship with infamous actor Yuri LowellNot an hour ago Flynn Scifo was seen jogging with Yuri Lowell’s dog, Repede, on the streets of Aurnion. Fans of the actor had been debating whether it was really Repede or a dog Flynn bought or adopted. Yuri Lowell commented under a person’s post confirming that it was indeed Repede, and now that confirmation has been released fans of both Flynn Scifo and Yuri Lowell think that there is something between the two, perhaps friends or are they more than that?Or the actors au no one asked for
Relationships: Yuri Lowell/Flynn Scifo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Of Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been living in my brain for months rent free so here it is wrote this in one go so there are a lot of mistakes also no beta so forgive me for grammatical errors. Also this fic is very self-indulgent
> 
> Title came from one of the main quest in dragon age: inquisition

**Of Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts**

* * *

** Famous actor Flynn Scifo was punched by his co-actor Yuri Lowell during the taping of their upcoming series Tales of Vesperia **

posted on October 27, 2020 by Mithos Yggdrasill

Flynn Scifo, an actor who is known for his famous role Guy Cecil in the Tales of the Abyss the Movie, got punched by Yuri Lowell, an actor who has been surrounded by numerous rumors. To some, such news is not surprising since Yuri Lowell is infamously known in the industry for his bad temper and bad relationships with his colleagues. A testament from Flynn Scifo’s manager is a proof of how notorious he is on the set of Tales of Vesperia.

In his statement he said that Yuri Lowell shouts the staff for being late and ruining his make-up. He added that Yuri Lowell and Flynn Scifo had been in a lot of disagreement because Flynn is the only one who is not afraid to call him out. He added that what happened was a shock to some but for him it was not, knowing Yuri Lowell’s attitude. However, despite such controversy the director, the staff, even Yuri Lowell’s manager, and the other casts refuse to comment on the situation.

Comments · Order by **Newest**

Rutee (@givemegald) · 10m ago

Am I the only one laughing at the “Yuri Lowell shouts the staff for being late and ruining his make-up”?

Magilou (@im-a-sexy-witch) · 7m ago

Bitch me too you ain’t special

Rose (@sparrowfeathers) · 5m ago

OMG IT SOUNDED LIKE IT CAME FROM ONE OF THE MEAN GIRLS

Phi (@notlaphicet) · 16m ago

How can they say Yuri has a bad temper? When in fact he’s one of the humblest actors I’ve seen. I mean he’s very vocal about eating the rich, screw capitalism, down with the nobles, and he donates a lot.

Eleanor (@notlouisbeard) · 13m ago

Phi I’m very concerned about this Yuri Lowell

Alisha (@Hylandruler) · 21m ago

I’m glad only Flynn Scifo’s manager gave a comment, if others would give a statement rumors might grow and it’ll become messier. It’s better this way to avoid more drama and fans would not be discouraged to watch this series.

Lloyd (@dwarvenvow) · 19m ago

Wait Yuri has a manager?

* * *

** Famous actor Flynn Scifo ends contract with his manager Alexei Dinoia **

posted on August 30, 2021 by Genis Sage

After the taping of Tales of Vesperia, rumors have been growing about Flynn Scifo’s change of management. These rumors have been circulating for more than a month and not a word was given from either Flynn Scifo or Alexei Dinoia, his manager. And now, I finally sat down with Flynn Scifo, himself. He confirmed that the rumors are true. However, all he said is that he and his manager got into a disagreement, and he did not want to disclose any more information regarding on the matter.

Read full article here

Comments · Order by **Newest**

Yuri (@savagewolf) · 32m ago

Good for him

Mikatra (@mikatrammf) · 29m ago

WHAT DO YOU MEAN GOOD FOR HIM??? AT LEAST HE HAS A MANAGER WHAT DO YOU HAVE?

Yuri (@YuriLowell) · 28m ago

@oldman I guess you’re not my manager from now on it turns out I don’t have a manager

Lloyd (@dwarvenvow) · 27m ago

WAIT SCHWANN IS YOUR MANAGER BUT ISN’T HE AN ACTOR

RAVEN (@oldman) · 24m ago

HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU IM NOT SCHWANN IM RAVEN

Yuri (@savagewolf) · 23m ago

@dwarvenvow idk how he does it but he’s useless as my manager and as an actor

RAVEN (@oldman) · 22m ago

YURI HOW DARE YOU TELL THOSE LIES IM QUITTING AS YOUR MANAGER

Yuri (@savagewolf) · 21m ago

Then quit no one’s stopping you

RAVEN (@oldman) · 20m ago

YURI LOWELL YOU BRUISED THIS OLD MAN’S HEART

Mikatra (@mikatrammf) · 17m ago

Why are these two talking under a Flynn Scifo’s article????

* * *

** Famous actor Flynn Scifo was seen jogging with Repede **

posted on August 31, 2021 by Jude Mathis

Flynn Scifo was seen wearing a baby blue colored hoodie and a grey jogger pants jogging around the streets of Aurnion while holding Repede’s leash. After their jog, he and the dog stopped in a nearby park to rest, Flynn Scifo was sitting on a bench, and playing catch with Repede. They were in the park for more than half an hour before going back home.

If you have not heard about Repede, he is a famous dog actor owned by the actor Yuri Lowell. He is a three-year-old mixed breed of husky and german shepherd. Because of his intelligence he was hired to play some roles in major films like Tales of the Rays. From what Yuri Lowell has said in interviews Repede had been with him since he was eighteen of age, and has never left by his side. And now that he and Flynn Scifo are spending time together can we assume that Yuri Lowell and Flynn Scifo are friends or is there still a feud between the two of them?

Comments · Order by **Newest**

Velvet (@lordofcalamity) · 11m ago

Is he stalking him? Why does he know everything he did?

Raine (@ruinsprof) · 14m ago

Why does every article Flynn have starts with Famous actor Flynn Scifo?

Shiro (@yukiouji) · 18m ago

How can they be so sure that it’s Repede maybe it’s a dog Flynn bought or adopted just to piss Yuri off

Farah (@martialartist) · 15m ago

There is a huge possibility that it’s Repede because his markings are very unique, the markings that you see on Repede aren’t common in a shepsky dog. Also, can you stop assuming that Flynn and Yuri hate each other.

Yuri (@savagewolf) · 13m ago

Looking good there Repede except the park pictures. Do better Jude Mathis.

Shiro (@yukiouji) · 12m ago

WTF ALKFAJHFKJAFAKJFKJ

Farah (@martialartist) · 12m ago

@yukiouji CLOWN

Sen (@bravevespy) · 11m ago

AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO THINKS THEY’RE A COUPLE???? FLURI??? YULYNN????

Cloud (@nastyyyyy) · 10m ago

FLURI FLURI FLURI FLURI FLURI

Tear (@mystearica) · 9m ago

They look cute

Xie Lian (@dianxia) · 7m ago

I agree Fluri looks cute together

* * *

** Famous actor Flynn Scifo is rumored having a relationship with infamous actor Yuri Lowell  **

posted on August 31, 2021 by Asbel Lhant

Not an hour ago Flynn Scifo was seen jogging with Yuri Lowell’s dog, Repede, on the streets of Aurnion. Fans of the actor had been debating whether it was really Repede or a dog Flynn bought or adopted. Yuri Lowell commented under a person’s post confirming that it was indeed Repede, and now that confirmation has been released fans of both Flynn Scifo and Yuri Lowell think that there is something between the two, perhaps friends or are they more than that?

Comments · Order by **Newest**

Xie Lian (@dianxia) · 45s ago

If there’s something between them or not it’s none of our business I agree that they look cute together but whatever they have it is theirs to keep

HL (@blueandgreen) · 3m ago

Why is there an article about these two when the only time we see them interact is during the promo for TOV and that Flynn jogged with Yuri’s dog WHY????

Yu (@huecolors) · 5m ago

WTF FLYNN DESERVES BETTER YURI IS AN ASSHOLE WHO DOESN’T KNOW HOW TO ACT IF IT WEREN’T FOR FLYNN IN VESPERIA NO ONE WOULD BE INTERESTED TO WATCH FLYNN DESERVES BETTER HOPE HE LEAVES THAT SHITTY PERSON NAMED YURI LOWELL

Hime (@flynnscifowaifu) · 4m ago

IKR YURI LOWELL IS SO PROBLEMATIC HE HAS A LOT OF ISSUES IN THE PAST REMEMBER THAT ARTICLE ABOUT YURI LOWELL PUNCHING CUMORE AND RAGOU IN LIVE TELEVISION CAN HE STAY AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND FLYNN

Phi (@notlaphicet) · 3m ago

But Ragou and Cumore are corrupt officials they got what they deserve

Zelos (@the-chosen-one-no.2) · 9m ago

Wait I thought they hate each other didn’t people say Yuri and Flynn have a feud that has been going on since 2 yrs ago??? I even read an article that they keep a distance at least 2m and that Yuri acts very unprofessional whenever Flynn is around??? For real I’m confuse what happened did I time travel???? did I travel to another world again???

Yuri (@savagewolf) · 8m ago

Well they ain’t wrong I do act unprofessional whenever Flynn is around

* * *

Yuri checks the time on his phone it’s already eight in the morning, and Flynn hasn’t arrived yet. He looked at the Mabo curry on the table that is starting to get cold. He regrets why he woke up early in the morning to cook some food for Flynn he should’ve let Flynn starve to death. He sits down on the living room’s sofa to contemplate on things that might entertain him while waiting for Flynn’s arrival but to his disappointment he finds nothing. He tries to scroll through his phone but nothing piques his interest, there is no news about nobles and politicians being caught for their corruptions and there is no drama from anything. Bottomline, he is bored and there’s nothing he can do about it. If only Repede were here then maybe he won’t be _this_ bored, but his own dog betrayed him by accompanying Flynn.

After how many minutes of contemplation, Yuri decides to just close his eyes hoping that time will go faster and Flynn will arrive sooner, and he can finally eat and ease the growling of his stomach. But while waiting Yuri does not notice that he is slowly lulled to sleep by the ticking of the clock in their living room.

When he wakes up the second time, it’s already nine in the morning, and there is still no sign of Flynn Scifo. He checks his phone hoping Flynn might left some messages or he might miss some calls from him. When he opens his phone, he does see some messages but it’s from different people. There was a message from Judy telling him about Flynn being seen with Repede an article link attached with her message, this made Yuri smile. Another message came from Rita, Karol, Raven, and Estelle all with the same content telling him that people thinks he and Flynn are a couple, this made his smile became a grin. The last message came from Patty telling him how dare him cheat and left her for Flynn the message also includes some article links and angry emojis.

Yuri replies the messages, and clicks on the article link Judy and Patty sent him, he replies to one of the comments and laughed at the people who are dissing him. He was having so much fun reading the comment section, especially the people who are upset about their relationship, that he didn’t realize the front door opening.

When Yuri looks up from his phone, he’s surprised to see a huge dog jumping toward him and licking his face with great enthusiasm as if they were apart for a decade. He pats its head and gives him praises full of affection hoping those gestures translates how much he values Repede’s company.

When Repede finally stops kissing him and goes to the kitchen to find his food Yuri finally stands up, walking toward the kitchen while talking to Flynn. “Welcome home, you left me starving we’re breaking up pack up your things already.”

Flynn chuckles as a reply not an ounce of being apologetic for being late “I’m sorry the line was so long but I bought groceries hope this can change your mind about breaking up with me.” He puts down the bag of groceries he bought on the kitchen table before heading to his and Yuri’s room to get change.

“I’ll think about it depending on what’s inside.” Yuri hums as he arranges the things Flynn bought. While waiting for Flynn to finish changing, Yuri tastes the now cold Mabo curry, and comes to a conclusion that Mabo curry doesn’t taste that good when it’s left out cold, so he gets a pan and decides to re-heat the food.

When Flynn is finally done changing and has come down to the kitchen, he immediately walks toward the cupboard and takes out some plates, he also gets Repede’s food.

“How was your walk with Repede?” Yuri finally turns around to look at Flynn, a grin plastered on his face.

“It’s fun, Repede runs so fast I had a hard time catching up with him.” Flynn comes up toward Yuri and tries to help him with the food. “Is there something I can help?”

When Yuri sees him reaching out some spices, his hands immediately stop Flynn, and Yuri pushes him back to the table and let him sit on one of the chairs, if he touches the food it’s all over for him, so Yuri thinks of a way to distract Flynn. “Good job in getting seen by the way, the article is great except the park pictures, they did not give Repede any justice.” Yuri fakes a frown before grinning again and continue speaking. “Have you seen the comments, it’s so funny you should see it.” There now Flynn would be distracted and won’t attempt to help Yuri cook again.

Flynn mirrors Yuri’s grin before speaking. “Wait I’ll check.” He pulls out his phone and scrolls through the comment section, satisfied that Flynn is occupied Yuri returns to prepare their food.

When the Mabo curry was finally re-heated, Yuri walks up to the table, holding a plate full of it, and sits on the opposite of Flynn. He’s about to get Flynn’s attention, and tell him that the food is ready when he notices Flynn is frowning. Curious, Yuri asks. “So? Have you seen the comments?”

Yuri hears Flynn taking a deep breathe, trying to calm himself so that he won’t shout. “Yuri they’re talking shit about you.”

So that was what Flynn is upset about, Yuri didn’t mind those comments, he hears it every day it’s not like it’s something new to him, but maybe to Flynn since Yuri doesn’t tell him much about what people say about him. “Flynn my name has been through a lot that doesn’t affect me, those comments are words I hear every day it’s nothing new.”

“What do you mean comments you hear every day why am I hearing this now? Yuri why didn’t you tell me?” Now Yuri can hear anger and worry in Flynn’s voice.

“I didn’t tell you Flynn because it’s not important.” Yuri starts to explain

“What do you mean not im–”

Before Flynn can finish Yuri cuts him off. “Flynn as I said it’s not important, I didn’t tell you not because I don’t want to but because I always forget since I see it as something not worth my time, there are more important things that I want to talk to you.”

Yuri sees Flynn sigh, and he knows what’s going on through his mind, he doesn’t want to get into an argument with Yuri. “Fine, I’ll let this go but if I saw one more comment dissing you, I’m doing an interview.”

Yuri is glad that Flynn is the first one to offer compromise because Yuri isn’t planning to back down from that fight. But he accepts the offer and raises both of his hands in a mock surrender. “Okay, okay fine, now can we eat? I’m starving.”

* * *

**The series Tales of Vesperia finally releases its first episode and fans are not disappointed. **

posted on November 20, 2021 by Kratos Aurion

The series that most people have been waiting for a long time finally drops its first episode. The episode takes place in Zaphias, and features actor Yuri Lowell, his very own dog Repede, and Estellise Sidos Heurassein as they run around the city attempting to escape from the royal guards. With such episode the fans who watched the premier are not disappointed, some even said that the wait was worth, and they can’t wait for the next episode. Because of these high praises we took time to contact some of the casts, and sit with them for an interview. And luckily, the main cast Yuri Lowell and Estellise Sidos Heurassein agree to give some words and comments about the series.

The three of us sat down in a private booth of a caffe in Halure. Yuri Lowell was the first to arrive wearing a black turtle neck long sleeve shirt tucked in a grey plaid pattern dress pants paired with some ankle boots, while Estellise Sidos Heurassein who came in minutes later was wearing a long dress with strawberry pattern paired with some black stiletto. We had a long chat I asked them some questions about their thoughts on their characters, about the fans reactions, about the series as a whole, about fans theories, and other question that the fans are dying to ask.

Watch video here

Comments · Order by **Newest**

Mikleo (@luzrovrulay) · 17m ago

Kinda rude asking about Flynn and Yuri’s relationship when it is not their business fans aren’t dying to know about their relationship and whatever that is as long as both of them are happy then we are happy

Yui (@rollingdays) · 23m ago

Can we talk about how Yuri’s answer when asked about his relationship with Flynn he didn’t stutter one bit when he said Flynn is his ex-boyfriend who’s still living in his house, and who occasionally walks his dog, and he doesn’t know why Flynn is still there, and when he added don’t ask me go ask him I laughed so hard

Natsu (@summernights) · 19m ago

Wait are they ex with benefits?????

Yui (@rollingdays) · 16m ago

I don’t think so knowing Yuri he tends to joke a lot and by the look of Estellise she seems like holding her laugh but at the same time trying to stop herself from scolding Yuri.

* * *

** First look on famous actor Flynn Scifo and Patty Fleur in Tales of Vesperia **

posted on December 4, 2021 by Arche Klein

Episode three of Tales of Vesperia is finally released, and fans are ecstatic seeing the episode takes place in Capua Nor where Flynn Scifo and Patty Fleur’s first appearance takes place. The episode left fans laughing on Patty’s character, curious on Raven’s character, and furious on the magister’s treatment toward the citizens of Capua Nor. But the most talked about is the chemistry between Yuri Lowell and Flynn Scifo. Fans are now more excited on what’s to come because the dynamics between the two allow them to give more depth of their characters.

We tried to contact Patty Fleur and Flynn Scifo but sadly both of them refused because of hectic schedules. However, Flynn Scifo left some few words that he wants me to tell other people. In his words he said “Don’t believe anything that comes out from Yuri’s mouth. I’d like to make things clear it isn’t his dog and his house it’s ours and no I am not his ex-boyfriend and never will be. We’ve been together for almost four years now.”

You read it right Flynn Scifo finally gives a clear answer on rumors circulating between him and Yuri Lowell.

Comments · Order by **Newest**

Tear (@mystearica) · 4m ago

Four years I’m so happy for them.

Sen (@bravevespy) · 7m ago

4 YRS LIKE HOW???? OMG MY GUT FEELING WAS RIGHT THERE IS REALLY SOMETHING BETWEEN THEM ASLKAJFAKJFAKBFAB

* * *

Flynn is sitting on the bed cross-legged trying to adjust his laptop so that it can properly film him. Today is the day that he will confirm what he just said about his and Yuri’s relationship in the last few days. They had talked about this few nights ago Yuri asked him if he wanted him to accompany Flynn while doing this but he refused the offer he wanted to do this by himself. Although it is their relationship but most of the story is about Flynn and it is his right to tell it, so Yuri respected his decision and left him alone, giving Flynn his privacy.

Flynn takes a deep breathe, calming himself before he presses the live recording. He looks at his screen and sees people already commenting on the chat box, people typing caps lock telling him ‘I love you’, their reactions make Flynn smile and somewhat lessen his worries. He takes another deep breathe, and starts to speak.

“Hi it’s me Flynn, so I’m just doing a live today because I just want to clear up some things.” He looks up the chat box and people are saying ‘it’s about you and Yuri’ seeing Yuri’s name makes Flynn smile.

He clears up his throat and continue speaking. “So, I heard a lot of comments about how surprised you all are about my relationship with Yuri.” Before Flynn can continue, he hears Repede’s loud bark and Yuri’s voice shushing him. Listening to both of them Flynn can’t help but give out a fond chuckle.

“Don’t mind them.” He chuckles again. “Going back to the topic, yes Yuri is my partner and that will never change we have been through a lot, we were together since we were children.” Flynn hears Yuri’s voice again telling him to come down, and eat if he doesn’t want Repede to steal his food.

Flynn sighs as a respond to Yuri even though he knows Yuri can’t see him right now. After sighing, he continues “I don’t know if Yuri is doing this on purpose because he knows I’ll be doing a live today or he just really forgot, anyway don’t mind him he’s just being…” He pauses for a while thinking of a word to describe Yuri but nothing comes up “Yuri.”

“Yuri and I are childhood friends and no we are not enemies.” He tries to chuckle easing the nervousness in his stomach.

“The reason why we avoid each other in public is because of my past manager, Alexei. He told me to avoid Yuri, and if possible, I should distance myself from him because of the fake rumors surrounding him, yes all of them are fake except the politician one, and he also told me if I got caught hanging out with someone like Yuri Lowell then my career is over.

I couldn’t do anything at that time I was a teenager and I was bounded by a contract, and such words are the reason why there’s drift between me and Yuri for more than a year. If it weren’t for Estellise inviting us to that one event she hosted, I forgot what event, we wouldn’t be what we are now.” He tries to laughed it off remembering how Estellise tried to force him and Yuri to talk.

“We reconciled all thanks to her. After that event Yuri and I talked about our relationship, and how it got to the point that we almost ended it, and I also told him about my manager. And Yuri and his pettiness made this whole idea about faking our relationship, spreading rumors about how he and I are enemies. With this Yuri and I can talk without my manager forcing me to distant myself from Yuri.

If you ask me how I got Yuri to be my partner to be honest I, myself, don’t know either all I know is that we had a mutual understanding that we have feelings for each other. Maybe it’s because we have been together for so long that we can fully understand each other and understand the nature of our relationship that all these years there is something between us, even the year when we drifted apart.”

Flynn heard a knock on the door before he can continue speaking, he looks at the direction where the knock comes from and saw Yuri standing by the door.

“Flynn are you done?” Yuri asks as he walks toward Flynn.

When Flynn is about to answer he sees Yuri waving at the camera and telling the viewers that he’s stealing their handsome knight because some of their friends are dying to meet him.

Flynn pushes Yuri out of the way and that earned him a laugh. He clears his throat before speaking “Guess death has come to steal me.” He clicks the end button, stands up, and follows Yuri out the door.

Comments · Order by **Newest**

Luke (@gentlereplica) · 1m ago

IM LAUGHING SO MUCH BECAUSE OF THEIR SHORT BANTER

Tear (@mystearica) · 36s ago

They look so domestic

Hua Cheng (@crimsonsoughtflower) · 5m ago

Is Yuri wearing Flynn’s shirt?

Xie Lian (@dianxia) · 4m ago

Yes, he is! Usually Yuri looks so intimidating but he looks so soft wearing Flynn’s shirt

Ted (@fluri-og-son) · 7m ago

I LOVE MY DADS SO MUCH

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading I'm on [tumblr](https://sparrowsandtears.tumblr.com).


End file.
